1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable shelters that can be collapsed, or disassembled, into relatively small parts which can then be packed together to form a small bundle that is easy to carry around. In particular, the invention relates to an umbrella-type shelter having a poncho or a similar sheet and a framework to which the sheet can be easily attached for use as a shelter, and from which the sheet can also be easily detached to allow the components of the framework to be disassembled.
2. The Prior Art
It is well-known to form small shelter tents by fastening two sheets together along abutting edges to form a larger sheet that can be draped over a rope or the like so that those abutting edges lie along, or close to, the rope, while the outer edges of the joined sheets, remote from the abutting edges, are spread apart and staked to the ground.
Such tents are not provided with supporting frameworks and cannot be moved in their erected condition. In addition, because they are staked to the ground, they shield only the area bounded by their outer edges and cannot be moved to shield other areas without being taken down and re-erected over such other areas. They cannot be tilted to provide shade from the shifting sun or shelter from the wind and wind-driven rain, nor can they be elevated to allow persons under them to have more convenient movement.